


Definitely mad, possibly sane

by imjustawriterwriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'll add more tags as the story goes on, M/M, Sad, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustawriterwriting/pseuds/imjustawriterwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the absolute love of your life walks away with your child and a large fragment of your heart you feel many things. You feel hurt and anger, annoyance and sadness. Absolute devastation never lifting, never failing to remind you that he is gone. People deal with it in many different ways; taking up a sport or visiting a counsellor…</p>
<p>Harry? Well he went a little mad</p>
<p>{Just to pre warn; updates may be slow as of writers block and school work. There may be some triggers for people but I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoy}</p>
<p>Copyright © 2014 imjustawriterwriting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely mad, possibly sane

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all my work, I thought of it, I typed it up and I posted it. Please do not post it or claim it as yours on any site and if you do notice someone doing this please tell me. 
> 
> However One Direction and anyone to do with One Direction whom are mentioned in this story are all their own person and in no way do I own or associate with them. The whole concept of a story is to be fictional which is all this is. Some topics may be based on real life events but in no way am I implying that these people did and said the things they do.

Louis. Louis. Louis

That’s all the Alpha thought, 24 hours a day 7 days a week. Well when you have an omega to love and care for, someone that’s attuned to your mind and you to their thoughts, it tends to be like that. But for Harry…it was different.

He was overpoweringly and undeniably in love with the petite, round arsed, feathered haired boy. He had been for three years since they met in that London club that neither of them remember the name of. As cliché as it may sound; Harry, being the happy go lucky chap he is, always managed to find another thing in Louis’ features or personality to fall in love with. Louis doesn’t have flaws, not in Harry’s mind; he could swear, throw fits, scream and call him names but Harry will forever think that he is still astonishingly beautiful and shut him up with a kiss.

There was an exception however, on Sunday the 24th July 2011. It was one time when one of Louis’ tantrums shocked Harry, when it stuck his feet to the cool tile making him unable to take a step forward and lock his red, thin lips with that of the youngers plump, peachy ones.  
***

“No, I am done, in fact I’m gone. Goodbye Harold” the cool words hissed out of Louis’ mouth frosting the heated air of California. 

He had threatened to leave many times before, even gone as far as packing his suitcase. However this time he was stood on the threshold of their apartment, all his belongings bundled into his dainty arms along with a tiny human hidden beneath the midst of cloth. A taxi awaited outside the driver holding the door open, Louis looked behind him then flickered his eyes back to the emerald ones that were lined with salty water. 

Never breaking eye contact the English boy began to speak again “I...I believe this belongs to you” his nimble fingers stroked the golden band wrapped around his tanned skin, he slowly slid it off and pressed it into a limp palm that hung by Harry’s side.

***

When the absolute love of your life walks away with your child and a large fragment of your heart you feel many things. You feel hurt and anger, annoyance and sadness. Absolute devastation never lifting, never failing to remind you that he is gone. People deal with it in many different ways; taking up a sport or visiting a counsellor…

Harry? Well he went a little mad

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I love comments, let me know what you liked and what you feel may need improving. Kudos are also welcomed gratefully and if you want to carry on reading this dreadful writing of mine then feel free to bookmark it.
> 
> tataa for now my lovelies


End file.
